1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power drive-in tool, in particular for use in a stand-up tool, and including a driving-in-tool for driving in a fastening element, a holding device arranged in a front, in a drive-in direction, section of the drive-in tool and in which the fastening element can be automatically received and released, a guide for the fastening element associated with the drive-in tool, a feed track connecting the fastening element guide with the holding device, an intermediate securing device located in the feed track and in which the fastening element is held before being fed toward the holding device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known stand-up tools, fastening elements are fed from a fastening element guide. The fastening elements, which are arranged in the fastening element guide, are separated and are fed to a feed tube. Along the feed tube, fastening elements slide into the holding device that can be formed, e.g., by a jaw unit. In the holding device, the fastening element is held in the operational direction of the drive-in tool. For driving the fastening element in, the holding device opens automatically.
In order to feed a fastening element to a feed tube at a correct point of time, there is provided an intermediate securing device. In the intermediate securing device, a fastening element is held, after being separated, until it is released by the intermediate securing device at a point of time at which the holding device is ready to receive it.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,045 discloses a stand-up tool with a fastening element guide which is arranged on a separating device.
After being separated, the fastening element is fed to a feed tube. On the feed tube, an intermediate securing device is arranged. The intermediate securing device is formed of a magnetized wall region of the feed tube. The fastening element is held on the wall region until it is pushed away from the magnetized wall by an ejector upon the stand-up tool being pressed against an object. The fastening element then slides through a conventional feed tube toward a holding device in which it is held until being driven in.
A drawback of a conventional intermediate securing device consists in that with fastening elements having a sidewise projection head, e.g., screws or bolts, in particular when such fastening elements are provided with an integrated washer, the axis of the fastening element, which is held in the intermediate securing device, extend at an angle to the direction of the feed tube.
This often results in that upon being released from the intermediate securing device, the fastening element is rotated upon being displaced in the ejection direction. This can lead to jamming of the fastening element, or to feeding of the fastening element to the holding device with a wrong end. In addition, during an operation of the tool, vibrations can occur at a point of time at which a separated fastening element should be secured on the magnetized wall portion. Moreover, it is possible that the magnetic effect of the wall region is not sufficient, because of dust or the like contaminants, to hold the fastening element on the wall portion. This can lead to premature sliding of the fastening element into the feed tube and, thereby, to an error functioning.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a stand-up tool with an intermediate securing device in which the above-mentioned drawbacks are eliminated and a reliable operation of the tool is insured.